


Tempting Fate

by sambethe



Category: The Unlikeable Demon Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: An early morning/late night text session that shouldn't be happening. And yet, Drio can't help help himself.





	Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenfaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/gifts).



> Written a few months ago and I had only posted it to tumblr. Adding it here for reasons. Thanks to Lena, for dragging me down this rabbit hole.

_ You awake? _

Drio stared at his phone, willing three dots to appear. He shouldn’t be doing this, texting her. Hell, he shouldn’t have saved her number, tucking it safely into the recesses of his phone right next to the address he shouldn’t have saved either. It had been five days since she had walked up to him and that ala demon in the park and she was still in his head. 

She shouldn’t be in his head.

But when he closed his eyes, he could still conjure up the taste of her on his lips and the beat of her pulse pounding beneath her skin. His fingers itched to grip her hips and dig into her thighs. He wanted to hear his name again in her crisp, bright accent. 

Though he was staring right at it, the vibration of her incoming text still took him by surprise.  _ That your way of asking if you can come over? _

‘Magari,’ he thought, a smile ghosting over his lips. He wanted nothing more than to find her at her door again, dressed in little more than another band t-shirt and underwear. He wondered how many matching sets of lingerie she owned and what it would feel like to press her up against that door with not even that scrap of lace and silk between them. 

_ If only, bella, _ he typed out, hitting send before he could think better of it. 

_ You could, you know. It’s quiet here and there’s plenty of room. _

The picture that accompanied her words had Drio scraping his tongue off the floor. Leo seemed to be stretched out in a tub, her one hand and some strategically gathered aqua-tinged bath bubbles the only things keeping her tits from his view. He traced his eyes along the curve of what he could see, though, enjoying the long line of her cleavage and how she barely fit in the cup of her hand. He could remember the feel those same tits in his own hands, warm and soft as he kneaded them, and how she cried out each time he pinched the tips of them between his fingers. 

_ It’s a long flight from Rome. That water will have long grown cold. _

_ That’s too bad. Guess a girl will have to take matters into her own hands. _

_ Please tell me that comes with its own set of photos. _

_ Please, I’m a PI. It’s going to take a lot more than one session of eating me out to get me to send you nudes. _

Drio grinned as the tension from the day’s hunt slipped from his shoulders. He leant back against the headboard of his bed, kicking out his legs in front of him. Not allowing himself the chance to list out all the reasons why he shouldn’t, why he promised himself he wouldn’t, he hit the dial icon next to Leo’s name at the top of the screen.

“What does one eating out session, as you say, earn me?” he asked when she picked up the phone.

Her answering laugh curled around his ear, its lightness settling around him in a way he didn’t care to consider too closely. “It probably depends on the skill of the provider.”

“Oh, bella, I think you’ve already learned how skilled I am.”

Leo hummed and he imaged the vibration it would make against his chest if he were slipped into that water behind her. He dragged his fingers up his thigh, pressing just hard enough for his nails bite into his skin beneath the wool of his slacks. “Do you think you could touch yourself for me?” he asked, drawing the heel of his hand along the ridge of his half-mast erection. “I’d like if you told me what it is you do when no one’s there to do it for you.”

He could almost hear the slow smile that had to be forming on her lips, and he wished he could trace his thumb along the curve of it, putting just enough pressure as he swiped along her lower lip to open her mouth and push inside. He imagined her tongue circling the tip of his thumb, drawing him further inside as her smile widened, bright and teasing.   

“You want me to tell you all the ways I like to get myself off? How I use my fingers to slide along my wet skin? How I touch my clit? If I’m soft or rough with myself? Is that what you want?”

He groaned, soft and low and barely there. If he were with her in the tub, he’d nip along the shell of her ear, letting the sound of that groan vibrate against her sensitive skin. He wondered if she’d arch into him if he did, her breasts rising with her. She’d look magnificent - her full breasts on her slight frame wet and sleek, those deep red nipples tight and peaked from his fingers running in teasing circles over them. If he cupped her and pushed them up, it would make them appear even fuller. The sight of them spilling over his hands as he’d peer down over her shoulder was the stuff of his every teenage wet dream.   

“This a two way street, Drio?” she asked, pulling him back from his runaway thoughts. “Do I get to hear about how you like to touch your cock? Do you like to tease and draw things out?” She paused a beat. “Or are you the type of guy who goes straight for it, gripping yourself and tugging one out?”

Briefly pressing his hand against his erection, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the headboard. This woman was going to kill all his carefully crafted control. “Let’s focus on you. You still in that bath?”

“That’d put me up by two. Hardly seems fair.”

“I’m the one offering.” He idled his thumb along the head of his cock through his pants, being sure to keep them buttoned up and zipped tight. “How about I tell you how I’d be touching you if I were there now?”

He took her hum to be all the permission he needed, directing her to put the phone down on the tub’s edge and on speaker, leaving both her hands free to follow each of his directions. He had her spend time drawing her fingers along her neck and down her throat before moving down to those glorious tits he wished he could spend hours with. Asking her to imagine it was his tongue and his lips, he had her pinch and circle her nipples and sweep her fingers along the underside of each breast.

By the time he had her slip her fingers down between her thighs, her moans and sighs were becoming deeper and more drawn out. He could imagine each shiver that accompanied them, wishing she was drawn up against his chest so he could feel each one of unfold against him. 

“Put your foot up on the edge of the tub,” he directed, absently opening his own pants and pulling his cock from his briefs. “I want you to open yourself for me as you touch yourself. Dimmi, how wet are you?”

“Fuck, Drio,” she moaned and he knew those smart fingers of hers would look beautiful as they slid through the swollen, pink folds of her pussy. He closed his eyes, remembering how soft she felt when he first touched her and the scent of her as he pressed his nose against those same folds before finally allowing himself to taste her.

He slicked his hand with the lube he had pulled from his bedside table, his cock pulsing as he wrapped his hand around himself and started moving with slow, even strokes. 

“I want you circle a finger around your clit, but don’t touch it yet. First, I want you to tell me what you like best. Barely there caresses? Firm, drawn out circles? Pinches? Teeth?”

Her choked back cry brought a smirk to his lips and had him increasing the pace of his own movements, dragging his thumb across the head with each upward sweep. “You  _ do _ like it rough.”

“Yes,” she breathed out, the hiss of that s drawn out for several long beats. 

“Do it, then,” he directed. “Let me hear you as you come.”

For several minutes, the only sounds between the two of them were their own heavy breathes and the soft slap of water against the edge of the tub that came with each of Leo’s movements. When she once again cried out his name, he groaned in response, the pleasure that had been curling along his spine finally spilling over, his come spurting over his fingers and stomach. It took several more minutes for his breaths to even out, his shock at having allowed himself to get lost in the moment stealing his ability to focus on anything else. 

“You still there?” Leo asked quietly, breaking the unsteady silence that had spread between them.

“I’m here.”

“You came too?” 

Her words were barely more than a whisper, and he wished more than anything that he could see her face right now. He wanted reassurance that he hadn’t overstepped in breaking the rules he had laid out.    

He nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “Is that ok?”

Her answering laugh loosened the tension he hadn’t realized had crept back into his shoulders. “Idiot,” she muttered and he knew if he were there she’d be bumping his shoulder with hers. “Of course it is.”

Drio didn’t want to think too hard about how he was so sure of that, instead turning his attention back to her. “Send me another picture.”

It took a couple minutes and he could hear the rustle and splash of her getting out of the tub, but the picture that eventually came through was worth it. It was framed tightly on her face, her dark, red hair piled high on her head, a few damp tendrils clinging to her neck. Her shoulders were bare and he wondered if she was still naked, or if she had wrapped a towel around herself. But not even the thought of all that skin just out of frame caught his attention like expression on her face. One corner of her mouth was titled up in a soft smile and her brown eyes sparkled in the low light of her bathroom. 

“Bellisima.”

She laughed, a soft quiet thing and he was reminded of the how her blush washed across her skin the other night. He knew it would be doing the same now.

“You coming back to Vancouver anytime soon?”

“Not sure. Depends on how long this assignment takes.”

She sighed and Drio couldn’t help but hear wistfulness in it. It should make him want to hang up, to break this tendril of a connection that seemed to be forming between them. He knew he shouldn’t be tempting fate by encouraging this, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Why? Miss me already?”

“Pfft. You promised me a game of strip poker that you never delivered on.”

He grinned. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me who interrupted that possibility.”

“You should send me photos.”

“I should?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow as he leaned into the phone.

“You should. I want to see Rome.”

“What do you want to see?”

“Everything.”

He knew she would be smiling again, and it made him smile in return. He didn’t do repeats, he reminded himself even as he agreed and wished her goodnight. 

“Sogni d’oro, bella.”

“Have a good day, Drio.”

Porca madonna. He was so fucked.


End file.
